


Tis The Season

by ryekamasaki



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: A collection of prompts with various pairings from tumblr:Sweet holiday/winter fluff and potential shenanigans abound.Send me “naughty or nice” and a character(s) or ship in my inbox and I’ll write you a short little thing (I’ll be doing these all of December so send away!)





	1. Anonymous asked: Ooh! IwaKuro for naughty or nice!

**Naughty**

Tetsurou let out a soft huff as he dropped the curtain back over the window. It closed with a rustle and and a gust of icy air, and Tetsurou shivered as he shuffled back to the couch, blanket draped over his shoulders like a particularly fluffy cape. He flops on the couch, drops his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and whines. Iwaizumi pats his leg in sympathy.

“Still coming down, then?”

“Yes. Damn frozen hell powder.” Tetsurou frowns. “Is the heat on?”

Iwaizumi pulls his own blanket tighter around himself as he gets up to poke at the thermostat. “It says it’s normal in here. I think it’s broken.” He wanders over to the radiator and lays a hand on the metal. “Freezing.”

Tetsurou groans and lets his head fall back against the couch. Iwaizumi wanders back over, blanket swishing around as he lowers himself to the floor between Tetsurou’s knees. Tetsurou looks down at him in confusion.

“What’re you doing?”

“You’re cold, right?” He slides his hands up Tetsurou’s thighs. “I’ll warm you up.”

Realization dawns as Iwaizumi’s fingers hook under his waistband. “OH. Oh, yeah, that’d be good. Very good.” He threads his fingers into Iwaizumi’s hair and thinks that it’s about to get very warm, very quickly. He’s not going to complain.


	2. Anonymous asked: Naughty or Nice, IwaKyou?

**Naughty**

“Kentarou.”

Kyoutani froze where he was perched on the couch, surrounded by a giant comforter. Hajime could really only tell that he’d stilled because the top of the blanket over his head trembled ever so slightly in Kyoutani’s effort to stay still, like Hajime wouldn’t see him. After a minute, though, the top of the blanket disappeared behind the cover of the couch.

“Hajime.”

“Kentarou.” This time Hajime crossed to stand in front of the couch, where Kyoutani tried his best to hide in the fluffy folds to avoid Hajime’s gaze. “Did you eat the marshmallows?”

Kyoutani wouldn’t look at him, and that was an admission of guilt as good as Kyoutani actually answering. He pulled the blanket down just enough to aim wide eyes up at Hajime’s stern expression. “No?”

Hajime sighs. “You know those were for hot cocoa. Now we don’t have any to put in the drinks.”

Even without seeing his whole face Hajime knew he was making the one pleading face that Hajime couldn’t resist bowing to. “I’m sorry. They looked really tasty.”

A shake of his head and Kyoutani blinks piteously at him. “That wasn’t very nice, you know.” Then he wanders off to the kitchen and returns with two cups of still steaming marshmallow-less hot cocoa. “Santa’s not going to bring you anything if you keep that up.”

Kyoutani’s blanket comes down so he can sip at his drink, and as Kyoutani grabs the cup Hajime can here a resulting from the blanket. He reaches under it and his fingers make contact with plastic, which he pulls out easily. He holds the empty bag up in front of Kyoutani’s face and raises an eyebrow. Kyoutani just blinks and smiles sheepishly, and Hajime can’t do anything but shake his head. He’ll have to find another hiding spot, after Kyoutani’s already found the last 6. He sighs and sips at his drink, thinking that it would be much tastier with the stolen marshmallows.


	3. Anonymous asked: Naughy or nice with Goshiki and Sousuke bc I've had these two in mind since the trick or treats

**Naughty**

Sousuke creeps carefully out of his apartment, looking around warily for any sign of life. There’s a tiny cold breeze, but otherwise the snow covered landscape is still and silent. He closes his door quietly and starts down the sidewalk, walking carefully and listening closely as he goes.

It’s not until he’s at the end of the walkway that he sees a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye. He turns quickly and tries to figure out where he can move to hide, but he realizes that he’s trapped himself without any available cover. There’s a rustle and a whoosh, and then he’s blinking snow out of his eyes.

By the time he manages to get most of the snowflakes off of his eyelashes, there’s someone peering up into his face, grinning hugely.

“Well?”

“Nice job, shrimp. Your aim was on point and your strategy worked well. Congrats.”

Goshiki’s grin gets even brighter, which should be impossible. Then he hooks his arms around one of Sousuke’s and turns them toward town, chatting merrily about how long he’d spent formulating the plan to finally manage to hit Sousuke with a snowball. Sousuke listens and hums when appropriate, and when they finally get to the cafe, he buys Goshiki his favorite drink as a reward for his effort.

Goshiki is a determined little thing, mischievous and energetic, and Sousuke knew he would’ve continued until he was satisfied. Mostly he’s just glad that he can stop dodging wayward snowballs every time he leaves his apartment. It wasn’t too bad in summer, when it was water balloons and high temperatures, but in the winter it was cold, cold snow, and frostbitten giggles.


	4. ezzydean asked: naughty or nice: terutana

**Nice**

There’s nothing more fun during the holidays, Yuuji thinks, than sharing a warm kitchen and a bowl full of mixed ingredients with someone you love. He and Tanaka practically dance around each other to grab sugar and flour and vanilla. They take turns mixing so that neither of their arms get too tired, and then Yuuji flours the table when Tanaka is ready to roll out the dough.

This is the best part, really, like playing a game to try to fit as many cutouts onto the dough as possible while leaving as little left over as they can. It takes a few rounds of rerolling and cutting, and Yuuji tries extra hard to get the cookies on the sheets without them falling apart, and then they’re left with four full trays of delicately vanilla smelling cookies, which only smell better as they bake to golden brown perfection.

While the cookies are baking they wash up the dishes so there’s not as much to do afterward, and they wind up giggling and playing, Yuuji flicking suds at Tanaka across the kitchen, Tanaka retaliating with little snaps of a dishtowel at Yuuji’s butt. The cookies have to cool after that, so they gather what they need for decorating, and then take a break to watch a little tv on the couch, snuggled close together even after the heat of the kitchen.

A timer goes off and Tanaka nearly hits the ceiling is his jump off the couch, and Yuuji has to take a minute to laugh his ass off before he ambles after him. Then they make another mess, this one involves lots of sugar and food coloring and sprinkles. By the time they’re done it’s like a confectionery exploded in the kitchen, and every surface is covered in decorated sugar cookies, trees and stars and snowflakes, reindeer and candy canes and bells. They sit in the middle of the mess to taste some, trading cookies and kisses back and forth as they sit cross legged on the floor.


	5. Anonymous asked: Would u do Naughty or Nice w Hyakuzawa and Lev?

**Nice**

Lev loved to help people, even when most of the time they shooed him away because he tended to knock things over or get too enthusiastic, so the holiday season was one of his favorites. Even with his faults it was easier for people to ask for his help when it allowed them to avoid climbing on ladders all day. That was why Lev found himself draped in strands of Christmas lights, very carefully affixing them above doorways and along the upper walls.

It went well enough, really, at least with Lev’s frequent brushes with clumsiness, and it took quite awhile for anything significant to happen. He has three quarters of the way done when a few things happened all at once: the string of lights he was currently attaching to the wall got caught on the back of his shirt collar, pulling it halfway over his head as he reached up, blocking his eyes; he dropped the box of thumbtacks he had in his hand and heard it explode in a cacophony when it hit the floor; the intercom right above his head turned on with an alarming screech, a burst of static, and a loud click indicating it was turned off again.

Lev knew he was in trouble, and this time he didn’t expect to get out of it unharmed. The noise startled him so much that he lost his balance, and with no vision and no way to tell where the tacks were, it was certain that he’d hurt himself somehow. It would be lucky if he managed to not rip down all the lights he’d already strung up along the way. He was halfway to the floor, shirt practically off, when a warm pair of hands captured his sides and pushed him upright again. When Lev finally managed to pull his shirt down enough to see, he discovered that the person that helped him was, for one thing, gorgeous, and for another, taller than he was, which is something in and of itself.

Hyakuzawa spent the rest of the day helping Lev, untangling him from the lights and scooping up the tacks together, and later on, when they finished putting the last of the lights above the doorway of the staff room, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lev’s lips before pointing up at the innocuous plant hanging there.


	6. Anonymous asked: Matsuhana naughty please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually got nsfw, so if that's not your cup of tea, please skip!

**Naughty**

The holidays were all well and good on their own, but the season brought along with it one of Issei’s favorite things to do: teasing his boyfriend. They spent a good, full day decorating their house, and Issei made sure to hide as many springs of white berried mistletoe among the garlands and lights as he could possibly manage. After the house twinkled and shone and Hanamaki clapped gleefully at how beautiful it was, Issei caught him carefully against the closed front door, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

A few days passed like that, Issei trapping Hanamaki in doorways and against walls, pressing kisses to his face and mouth, just enough to have Hanamaki melt against him before he took off with again with a cheeky grin. Hanamaki, at first, laughs when Issei presses against him in front of the fridge, nudging Hanamaki’s face so he can see the tiny sprig conveniently taped to the freezer door, before he kisses him breathless and then leaves him to finish rummaging for food. He giggles when Issei catches him kabe-don style against the wall in the hallway as he makes his way back from the bathroom, water still dripping down his neck, which Issei chases with his tongue.

Hanamaki just barely breathes a half laughing sigh when Issei catches him as they sit for dinner, mistletoe dangling precariously from the ceiling above his chair. The sigh is less amused when it happens in the bathroom in the early morning, bathwater hot and ready, Hanamaki’s mouth just as warm and inviting. Then it’s a grumble of dissent when it’s their bed, when Issei kisses him hard and deep and then, with a broad grin, he turns over and goes to sleep.

Issei comes home the next day to an almost silent house, and Hanamaki doesn’t give any indication of where he is until Issei finds him on his own. Hanamaki is perched in the armchair in the bedroom, spread eagle and relaxed, naked but for the tiny greenery taped to his stomach and a devious grin. Issei drops his bag and saunters forward, peels off his shirt as he goes, slides his jeans off just before he drops to his knees in front of Hanamaki.  He reaches up to give him a kiss hello, but all he gets is a finger against his lips instead.

Hanamaki’s voice is a low whisper in his ears. “You’re supposed to kiss below the mistletoe, you know.”

Issei’s smile changes, turns from something sweet to something devious, and he hooks a hand around one of Hanamaki’s ankles and lifts his leg, kissing the bone and continuing up his calf. Hanamaki groans in disappointment, but Issei just smiles and continues pressing kisses all the way up his leg, halfway up his thigh before he switches to the other. By the time he gets back up to the inner thigh, Hanamaki has scooted to the edge of the chair, his very obvious erection poised right in Issei’s face.

He ignores it, works around it and kisses as much of his thighs as he can, and then up over his hips and stomach before he hits the not so innocent little plant, and Hanamaki glares down his body at him. Issei hardly manages to lift the corners of his mouth into a smile when Hanamaki slips his fingers into Issei’s hair and tugs hard. Their eyes meet, and Hanamaki holds perfectly still until Issei nods, a tiny little thing answering the silent question in Hanamaki’s gaze, and then Hanamaki is pulling his head into his lap, exactly where he wants it.

Hanamaki’s fingers tighten, and he stares down at Issei as he increases the pressure until Issei leans forward and licks up Hanamaki’s dick with a whine. The grip loosens but doesn’t let go, and for a while Hanamaki lets him work at his own pace, slowly and lovingly licking at each and every inch. That’s only satisfying for so long though, especially with how they haven’t really done anything for a couple of days, with the way that Issei kept teasing without going any further than heavy kisses. Hanamaki lets out a growl when Issei finally sinks his mouth down, buries his nose in the light hair at the base of his dick with a shuddering inhale.

Issei looks up at Hanamaki’s face from under his lashes, watches the way he reacts with an open mouthed groan when Issei swallows around him, and then Hanamaki’s fingers are tightening again and pulling Issei’s head back. He takes a deep breath while he can, and then Hanamaki is pulling him back in again, sliding his dick smoothly down Issei’s throat. They both love this, and Issei lets himself get lost in the sensations as Hanamaki controls everything himself, lets lust and love and everything else swirl through his veins as Hanamaki works himself to completion, uses Issei exactly the way he likes it.

It’s not long until they’re both moaning and breathless, and Issei’s underwear are wet at the front when he manages to get a hand briefly near his dick, a bare touch that’s disrupted when Hanamaki groans and pulls Issei’s head back just enough so he won’t choke on the come that floods his mouth. Issei’s had just enough time to swallow before Hanamaki is tumbling off the chair and knocking them both flat on the floor, biting at Issei’s stomach while he tugs the fabric out of his way, until Issei’s dick is exposed to the air. Hanamaki sinks his mouth down over it like it’s the thing he’s been waiting for all week, like Issei blowing him was just an appetizer before his main course.

Hanamaki sucks with fervor, and as he does he presses his fingers into the recently made bite marks, pins Issei’s hips to the floor and groans. Issei can’t hold out at that, not after being manhandled the way he was, forced to take Hanamaki’s dick the way he wanted, and he strains against Hanamaki’s hold as he comes hard, shuddering at the feeling of Hanamaki swallowing around him. Hanamaki pulls away and collapses against him, breathing heavily with a dazed grin on his face, like he’s finally gotten exactly what he wanted.

They lay there for a bit, and then they get up to sprawl on the bed, and Hanamaki peels the sprig of mistletoe off his body and tosses it on to the nightstand. Issei laughs a little, and Hanamaki pouts, even as he curls up in Issei’s arms for a well deserved nap.


	7. ezzydean asked: naughty or nice: KenDai

**Naughty**

Daichi is used to Suga’s holiday parties by now, having been friends for ages, but it still amazes him how Suga manages to somehow outdo himself with each new one. Most of the living room is taken up by people dancing and doing something that Daichi supposes that they think is dancing, but would probably be more suited to a dark bedroom. He gives a mental shrug and continues on to the kitchen, where Asahi and Tanaka are apparently on drink mixing duties. They both have a cup ready, but Daichi takes Tanaka’s since Asahi’s drinks can be unpredictable. They’re both good at what they do, but sometimes Asahi gets a little too into it, and Daichi’s been on the receiving end of that before and he won’t willingly do it again.

As he wanders around the house he wonders how Suga even knows this many people. The hallway he ends up in is occupied, Suga being pressed against the wall by Oikawa, both of them entirely too busy with each other’s mouths to notice anything else going on. Daichi figures the combined powers of both of them is easily enough to bring in a crowd this size, and then he’s wondering how they managed to not have the entire campus here. He’s just dropped his empty cup into a garbage can when someone bumps into him and swirls him with them to the dance floor. Bokuto laughs at the surprised look on his face, and then they’re in the middle of the swarm of bodies, and Bokuto swings him around and someone else is pressed to his chest.

He’s faced with the person behind them first, Kuroo with his catlike grin and stupid hair, reaching over him to grab Bokuto’s hand and pull him off somewhere across the room, leaving Daichi and Kenma pressed together in the sea of dancers. He expects Kenma to pull away, to go hide on the couch or in a different room so Kuroo can’t manhandle him back on the dance floor again, but instead he just loops his arms around Daichi’s neck and starts to dance. Except Daichi very quickly realizes that Kenma’s dancing is more akin to the bedroom variety than anything else, which is even more of a surprise than Daichi can handle.

Daichi doesn’t notice that they’ve been moving with any sort of purpose, at least beyond the instinctual grinding, but then Kenma’s eyes are glittering and he tugs gently on the hair at the back of Daichi’s head. There’s a sprig of mistletoe above them, not that they’re anywhere near a doorway, and Daichi figures that it’s perfectly Suga for it to be there. Kenma tugs his hair again, and this time Daichi looks down, and Kenma looks at him with molten golden eyes before he slides them closed and waits, face upturned. They don’t stop moving even as Daichi closes his eyes and leans down to press their lips together, and before he knows it his back is firm against a wall.

Kenma pulls back and Daichi opens his eyes, and Kenma bites his lip even as he hooks a finger in Daichi’s collar and drags him into the thankfully empty room next to them. Daichi flips the lock closed with a definitive click, and he almost thinks he hears Suga’s musical laughter out in the hallway before Kenma is reattaching himself to Daichi, hands warm against his neck and lips soft against his own.


	8. Anonymous asked: naughty or nice noyakage?

**Nice**

At this point, Tobio thought that he’d never be able to leave this pile of blankets. He felt just as bad as he had two days ago, if not worse, and it didn’t seem likely that he’d be getting better any time soon. He’d probably never be able to breathe out of his nose again, and all his limbs trembled with such force that he might not ever be able to set a volleyball accurately. He whined into the fluffy pillow under his face, and curled a little tighter into a ball at the thought.

The sound of the door opening echoed a bit in Tobio’s head, like it was bouncing off cotton covered walls, and he whined a little louder. A very soft laugh was his only response, and then there was warmth on his face and a hand helping him to sit up. Finally upright he took a cup in his hands, and Noya stepped back and shook a few snowflakes out of his hair as he smiled at Tobio. It was broth, warm and soothing, and Tobio could almost smell it, and it was undoubtedly the best thing he’s had in days.

After that Noya pushed medicine at him, and then he curled up next to him with a laptop, and they watched cheesy Christmas movies until Tobio eventually fell asleep, head resting against Noya’s warm shoulder.


	9. rielity asked: naughty or nice, Kuroyaku! ^^

**Nice**

Morisuke grinned as Kuroo bounced happily around the shop, looking at anything that caught his eye. There was already a growing pile of stuff on the counter that Morisuke was leaning against, and he couldn’t help thinking it was cute the way Kuroo was so excited. They’d been waiting for this a long time, Kuroo especially, and Morisuke couldn’t think of a better Christmas present for Kuroo than something he’s wanted for years. When they finally had enough toys, outfits, collars, and beds to cover their entire floor, along with a carrier and food and a litter box, they paid and made their way to their next stop.

Kuroo practically vibrated his way to and from the car, excitement in every breath, Morisuke following easily behind with a smile on his face. It didn’t take long at all for Kuroo to be plopped in the middle of the kitten room, absolutely covered in tiny furry babies. Morisuke smiled and just watched, leaning against a wall. Kuroo couldn’t stop giggling, not even when tiny little claws sunk into his skin as a kitten tried climbing his arm.

“Only one, Tetsurou.” Morisuke’s voice carried softly, trying not to frighten the inhabitants of the room.

Kuroo looked up at him, blinked slowly once before a bright grin reappeared on his face. “I know.” The kitten that had climbed up to Kuroo’s shoulder suddenly jumped its way down, and before either of them realized it, was halfway up the leg of Morisuke’s jeans. Kuroo looked up at him, eyes bright. “I think we’ve been chosen.”

It didn’t take much longer than that before they were entering their own apartment again, weighed down with everything one could possibly need for a cat, including the cat itself. Morisuke took to arranging everything while Kuroo let the kitten explore her new home, and by the time he made it back he found them both asleep on the couch, the kitten curled peacefully on Kuroo’s slowly rising chest. Morisuke mused that this was probably the best holiday they’d had yet.


	10. kuroo-tetsu asked: Naughty or Nice: EnnoSuga

**Nice**

Koushi bumps the door closed with his hip, tries not to drop either of the brown paper bags in his arms while he gets his shoes off. Lucky for him the house is already warm, nice and toasty and smelling pleasantly of baked goods. He can hear the faint strains of music coming from the kitchen, traditional Christmas songs only overlaid by the sound of a whisk and Ennoshita’s voice, humming along. Koushi manages to finally get out of his shoes, and he makes his way nearly silently to the kitchen to put the groceries down.

Ennoshita swings around in a twirl just as Koushi makes it to the doorway, and the happy look on his face melts into something more fond, a little sweeter when Koushi leans forward to press a kiss against his warm lips. After that, the bags end up in the tiny amount of clear space on the table, and Koushi heads back to the hall to hang up his coat and hat and scarf. When he gets back to the kitchen he actually has a chance to see what’s covering all the counters and most of the tables, and he can’t wait to be able to taste everything. He almost manages to sneak a cutely decorated snowman cookie while he puts away the hot cocoa mix, but unfortunately Ennoshita knows him and catches him before he can eat it.

Koushi pouts. “Aw, Chika. Just one?”

Ennoshita glares with one hand on his hip and the other holding the confiscated cookie. “No. They’re for the party. Your party, might I add.”

A sigh, and Koushi returns to the bags, puts the rest of the stuff away while still pouting at Ennoshita the whole time. After he’s done he slips his arms around Ennoshita’s waist from the back and gives him the eyes that Ennoshita usually can’t resist. Ennoshita tries, he really does, Koushi can tell, but he also knows that he’s going to win, party or no.

Koushi almost manages to dip a finger into the frosting that Ennoshita is whipping to a fluff, and that’s when he gives up and pokes the cookie into Koushi’s mouth. “Okay, troublemaker. Out of the kitchen. Shoo. You got your treat.”

“Call if you need help!” Koushi grins and takes the cookie out of his mouth long enough to smack a loud kiss to Ennoshita’s cheek.


	11. kuroo-tetsu asked: Naughty or Nice: BokuKen

**Nice**

Kenma is cold. His fingers are stiff in his gloves and his nose is frozen and red, but he really couldn’t be much happier. Bokuto is laughing and trying so, so hard to roll snow into a big enough ball to start to make a snowman, and it’s not really working in his favor, but he doesn’t seem to care. His cheeks are red, and he’s wearing honest to god mittens, ones that are attached to his coat so he can’t lose them, and Kenma thinks he’s never seen anything cuter in his life.

Even then Bokuto is tripping over nothing and plopping face up in the snow, which leads to him trying to make snow angels instead of the snowman he’d been talking about for hours. It doesn’t take much longer from him to be distracted from that too, though there’s at least three half formed angels in the snow when he finally gets back to trying to roll the snow. Eventually he gives up trying to make the ball bigger and settles with the size he’s already managed, starting another smaller one to build the second part. He stops at one point and just grins at Kenma, smile brighter than the stark white snow around them, and Kenma thinks that doing anything together is much better than even being warm inside, even if he does hate the snow.

Bokuto finally decides it’s time to go inside when there’s a family of tiny snowmen on their front lawn, each smaller than the last, at least ten of them all lovingly crafted. Kenma smiles at him and tells him what a good job he did, and he takes a few pictures so that Bokuto can look at them even after they’ve melted, and then they go inside where it’s nice and toasty warm. Kenma shoos Bokuto off to put on warm, dry clothes, and he makes two mugs of deliciously hot apple cider for them to drink while they curl up on the couch and watch a movie.


	12. Anonymous asked: naughty or nice ennonoya ^^

**Naughty**

Chikara is not at all surprised by the loud pop that comes from the hallway linen closet, and then the next one from the kitchen pantry, and then a third, twice as loud, from the closet of their bedroom. Noya walks back out into the hall, clearly not expecting Chikara to be hovering in the doorway, still taking off his shoes. He stands very still for a minute, like maybe if he just stands really, really still Chikara won’t see him, won’t see the glitter on his face and streamers in his hair, the tiny defeated pout.

For his part Chikara just raises an eyebrow. “Warned you about peeking on presents, didn’t I?”

Noya pouts harder and tries to pull the tiny paper strands out of his hair. It doesn’t really work. Chikara knows he’ll be finding glitter everywhere for weeks, if not months, but it’s worth it to see Noya realizing that he really won’t be getting close to any presents until Christmas morning. A trail of glitter and streamers is left as Noya comes up to him, stands on tiptoe to press a kiss against his cheek, and then Noya’s off to the bathroom to try and clean himself off.

The best part about booby trapping the presents is that he can leave them in the exact places that Noya’s already checked, because now he assumes that they’re not there at all, which makes it much easier for Chikara. Noya emerges, hair down and wet, a while later to curl up against Chikara’s side in the big armchair in the corner of the living room.

“I won’t look for them anymore. No more glitter, okay? I’ll be sparkling for weeks, Chika.”

Chikara doesn’t try to muffle his laugh at the petulant look on Noya’s face, which makes him look even younger than he usually does, especially in his onesie with his hair almost curling around his face. “As long as you don’t try to peek, you’ll be fine, sweetheart.”

Noya sticks his face in Chikara’s chest and mumbles an answer before he drifts off to sleep in the warmth of Chikara’s embrace.


	13. Anonymous asked: naughty or nice, tsukinoya!

**Naughty**

There’s not much that can really get Kei riled up, but somehow Noya manages to do it more often than not. This time it’s when they’ve joined the rest of the team to build gingerbread houses as decorations for an upcoming play. Suga volunteered the team to help since they could all use ‘a little holiday cheer’ apparently, and they’re all settled with various gingerbread house pieces to assemble and decorate. He’s not entirely sure how exactly they’ve gotten into this little competition, but in it they are, and Kei is determined not to lose.

Both of their houses are standing fairly well considering they’ve probably not used quite enough ‘glue’ and they’re now practically buried under the amount of candy decorations. It’s not until he hears a throat clear at the same time as he reaches his hand into the nearest candy bowl, only to touch the empty bottom with his fingertips. He can feel Noya freeze next to him, and he looks up to find Daichi in front of them, arms crossed and frown in place. Suga’s just behind him, looking a tiny bit disappointed but mostly like he expected something to happen anyway.

Kei glances to the side to see Noya standing very still next to him, hand still in the previously full bowl of M&M’s, his gingerbread house practically covered in them. Everybody else has stopped decorating their own, instead choosing to watch as Daichi takes a breath to scold them both. Suga has to leave to go get more materials, and both Noya and Kei are banished to sitting in a corner together to watch everyone else finish without the two of them using up everything they can get their hands on.

Noya nudges him in the side, and he elbows back. It doesn’t take long until they’re practically wrestling on the gym floor, and it’s only a very pointed clearing of the throat that gets them to stop. Suga stands above them, and even upside down Kei can see the frightening face he’s making, and he’s absolutely sure that now they’ve stepped over a line that’s going to have very painful consequences.

He and Noya are stuck there after everyone else has left, except for Daichi, watching over them, and they have the duty of cleaning up all the mess that was made during decorating. It’s not easy, to clean up all the random candy bits, the melted chocolate and broken chips of candy canes, the sticky hard icing and crumbs of gingerbread. Somehow that gets to be some sort of competition too, and Kei finds himself grinning as they race each other into seeing how can finish cleaning properly the fastest.


	14. quoth-the-ravenclaw asked: naughty or nice: kuroakatsukki

**Nice**

Keiji groans into Tsukishima’s shoulder as the fifth different rendition of ‘We Wish You A Merry Christmas’ echoes through the wall between their apartment and the one next door. He wouldn’t really care so much if he couldn’t hear it so well, if this wasn’t the fifth version of the same song to play in two hours, if it hadn’t been going on for close to an entire week even though it’s hardly December yet. Maybe if he didn’t hate Christmas so much, it wouldn’t bother him, but as it is he does hate Christmas, and especially Christmas music, and he already has to deal with hearing it every minute of the day while he’s at work.

The music fades out and Keiji prays that it will stay off, that their neighbor is finally done, that he’s going out or something and that Keiji won’t be subjected to more, but no. No, it just starts a new song, another one that they’ve heard a bunch of versions of, since there’s only so many Christmas songs and more than plenty of people covering them. The worst part is that the only way to try to get away from the music is to hide in the kitchen, since both the living room and bedroom share the wall that it comes through, and the kitchen isn’t exactly big. Or comfortable.

Tsukishima shakes a bit, and Keiji knows he’s being laughed at, even though Tsukishima hates Christmas music almost as much as he does. Keiji just turns his head a bit and bites at Tsukishima’s neck in retaliation, making him laugh a little harder and push Keiji away toward the other side of the couch, out of biting range. They both sigh simultaneously as another song starts, and Keiji’s positive they just heard this one not even ten minutes ago, this exact same version.

It’s really all he can take at that point, and he grabs Tsukishima’s hand and pulls him off the couch after him as he practically stomps to the front door and out, not even bothering to close it after them. Keiji bangs on the apartment door next to theirs, and fumes silently as he waits for it to be answered, Tsukishima looking bored behind him. They don’t wait long for whoever it is to get to the door, though they don’t bother to turn down the music or anything on the way.

The first thing Keiji sees is a frankly ridiculous head of hair, and then as he takes in the whole of his neighbor his brain pipes up with the single thought that he’s hot. He can hear Tsukishima make an agreeing noise behind him, and then their neighbor tilts his head a little and Keiji snaps out of whatever haze he’d been in.

“Your music is loud, and frankly, annoying. You realize it’s not even December yet?” Keiji’s annoyance isn’t affected at all by the thought that his neighbor is gorgeous, and he probably sounds like an asshole.

“Name’s Kuroo, nice to meet you.” Kuroo grins, something amused and a tiny bit wicked, and Keiji gets the urge to wipe it off his face. “I’m sorry about the music. Can I offer you some chocolate in apology?” He holds up a bag of chocolate truffles, which happen to be one of Keiji’s favorites.

Tsukishima snorts behind him and moves forward just as Keiji reaches out and wraps a hand around Kuroo’s wrist. “Tsukishima. That’s Akaashi, and he hates Christmas music. Pardon.” Then Tsukishima brushes past Kuroo, and the infernal music finally stops. Keiji drags Kuroo out of the doorway and into their apartment instead.

“What’re you doing?” Kuroo still just sounds amused, and Keiji pushes him over onto the couch so he lays flat, and pulls the bag of chocolate out of his hands before he lays on top of him.

“You’re gonna stay put.” Keiji glares a little and opens the bag, tosses Tsukishima one of the truffles as he plops down in his favorite armchair next to them. “Chocolate and cuddles will make up for that terrible racket.”

Kuroo grins down at him, and really, he doesn’t look like he’s going to stop with the music, but at least for a little while Keiji can get some peace with Kuroo trapped underneath him. He licks the melted chocolate off his fingertips and reaches into the bag for another, very aware of the hitch in Kuroo’s breathing as he watches. Tsukishima looks amused in his spot in the chair, and Keiji smiles over at him above Kuroo’s untidy bedhead. This day might be redeemable after all.


	15. emerald-dewdrop asked: Bokuto/Oikawa for the Naughty/Nice thing. (I think it's so cool that you're doing this).

**Nice**

Tooru loved nights like this, when he could mingle in the bar like it was his home, sliding easily across the dance floor and beyond. It was pleasantly warm, bordering on hot on the dance floor, a stark contrast to the freezing cold temperatures of the winter night outside, and the alcohol only helped to warm him from the inside out. One drink is enough to have him loose limbed and comfortable, dancing easily, switching from person to person without preference. He finds himself twirled into strong arms and a sturdy chest at the edge of the dance floor, and he giggles a little as he listens to someone warble a terrifying rendition of ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’.

The chest his hands are pressed against rumbles with laughter and Tooru looks up and grins. Then they’re being pulled off toward the stage by a girl that pops up next to them, and as the last note of the song wavers in the air they each get handed a microphone. A new melody replaces the old one, this one of one of Tooru’s favorite Christmas songs, and as the first notes of ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ plays his partner gestures for him to go first. He’s not very surprised that he gets the female part, and it’s actually a good thing, because Tooru prefers that part anyway, and he plays it well.

He knows his voice is good, but the pleased look on his partner’s face is definitely something he likes, and as they trade lines back and forth, Tooru playing up the coy old time lady’s role, he lets it show that  he realizes that his duet partner has a really nice voice. They wind up doing more than just singing, dancing around the stage, circling each other and playing their roles as if they’re both in a Broadway musical, and the audience absolutely loves it. Tooru finds himself wrapped in strong arms as the last notes float in the air, head leaned against his partner’s shoulder. The bar erupts in applause, and they both pull back from each other quickly, like they’re just realized that they’re on a stage in front of a ton of people.

They get shuffled off the stage as someone new is pulled out of the crowd to take over a new song, and Tooru and his partner take to the dance floor again. They introduce themselves, finally, and Tooru is glad to have a name to put to the gorgeous man that he spends the rest of the night with. As they leave, ages later, both of them pleasantly tired from dancing and only a little buzzed, Tooru notes with satisfaction that their song was clearly the best of the night. He can’t wait to do it again, but for now, the rest of the night is spread before them like an empty highway just begging for the squeal of tires.


	16. kuroo-tetsu asked: Naughty or Nice: OiHaba

**Naughty**

Tooru was determined to be the one person that got the incredibly high honor of being acknowledged as the one to bring in the most donations of the holiday season, and no one was going to stop him. Not even Yahaba, who Tooru could admit was almost as determined as he was, could surpass him this time. No, this time Tooru would come out on top, no matter how stubborn the other participants were.It wasn’t going to be easy, though, he knew, because already Yahaba was matching his donations and making a smug little face in Tooru’s direction at each one.

There was something to be said for charm and having exceedingly good looks, but unfortunately for Tooru, Yahaba was almost as pretty and hardly hurting for charm, and it showed in the amount of money they both raked in. Tooru, though, knew how cunning and feisty Yahaba could be, since he was frequently treated to tastes of it. If they weren’t such fierce rivals at the moment Tooru might’ve even turned his own charm on Yahaba to see how far they could take it, to see how long Yahaba would hold out before he succumbed to Tooru’s wiles.

As it is, though, they are rivals, at least for the rest of the holiday season, and Tooru is determined to not let anything get in his way, not even the adorable puppy eyed look that Yahaba unleashes on an unsuspecting elderly lady with too much money for her own good. Tooru frowns for a second, and then his eye lands on a really attractive guy, turns the frown into something seductive and coy, and then he’s ahead of Yahaba again with that one look. This goes on for ages, each of them ramping up their efforts until the very last day, when they’re both side by side in the last few minutes, perfectly even.

At least, they’re perfectly even until the last thirty seconds, when Yahaba turns to Tooru and stuffs his entire amount of donations in Tooru’s jar instead, making Tooru the undisputed winner, no one else even close to their level. Tooru just blinks, too stunned for any other sort of reaction, and then Yahaba is leaning forward, whispering something in Tooru’s ear that even just hearing has his face alight in bright red. Yahaba disappears with a wink and a devilish grin, and Tooru is stuck being congratulated when all he wants to do is follow him, see if his promise will be as good as he thinks it’ll be.


	17. hedekie asked: Naughty or Nice : Oikuro or Kurooi? 8D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another that got quite nsfw!

**Naughty**

Tooru grinned against Kuroo’s neck, pushed him harder against the wall just inside their front door and huffed a devious laugh against the slightly chilled skin. Kuroo shivered, whether from the cold or the feeling of Tooru’s breath against him, he wasn’t sure. Tooru nudged the door closed the rest of the way with his foot and slowly pulled down the zipper of Kuroo’s coat as the click of the lock echoed down the hall. It wasn’t hard to get Kuroo panting, not after all the teasing and dancing and kisses under the mistletoe that he’d been subjected to at the party all night.

Kuroo slumps against the wall, hands fisted in Tooru’s jacket, and lets out a low groan at the feeling of Tooru’s teeth on his neck. It reverberates through Tooru, makes his fingertips tingle and his stomach flutter. He drags his mouth along the line of Kuroo’s neck, teeth scraping just this side of too hard, and slides one still gloved hand up over Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo whimpers at the feeling of the soft, cool leather, and then Tooru’s shifting it back down, joined by his other hand, and slowly opens the button of Kuroo’s jeans. It’s only a little from it being difficult to operate smoothly in gloves. Mostly Tooru just loves to make Kuroo squirm underneath him, and squirm he does.

He manages to slide the zipper down too before Kuroo tilts his head down and captures Tooru’s mouth in a kiss far more fierce than any other they’d shared up to this point. Tooru almost gets distracted from his goal at the hot, slick feeling of Kuroo’s tongue sliding into his mouth, eager and intense. He lets him do as he pleases for a minute before pulling back enough that Kuroo can’t follow, and then Tooru leans back in to suck a mark into Kuroo’s neck as he slips his pants down over his hips and ass. Kuroo’s dick is hard between them, and Tooru grins against the new mark at the gasp that Kuroo lets out when Tooru wraps a hand around it.

It’s different, having Kuroo’s dick in his hand without being able to really feel it, having the layer of soft, supple leather separating their skin from touching properly. It’s nice, though, the way that it makes Kuroo whine and squirm underneath him even more than he usually does. Tooru leans the side of his face against Kuroo’s so he can whisper in his ear as he strokes as slowly as he can manage.

“What do you think, Tetsu?” Tooru grins at the noise that Kuroo lets out and squeezes just a little in encouragement. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice how you’ve been looking at me? Every time I slide these gloves on, I see your gaze linger.”

He can feel Kuroo’s cheek warm against his own, can hear the shaky breath that Kuroo takes in and lets out on a trembling gasp as Tooru moves a little faster. He moves his face down, presses it into Kuroo’s neck before biting at any skin he can reach, just a little too rough. Kuroo moans in response, moans and trembles and tugs at Tooru’s jacket where his hands are still fisted. There’s a dull thud as Kuroo tilts his head back into the wall, and Tooru moves his hand as quickly as he can. He knows the fabric is skin warm by now, and he slides the other, still chilled, against Kuroo’s stomach.

There’s a choked curse and Tooru’s name, and then a full body jerk as Kuroo comes over Tooru’s hand. Tooru pulls back with a grin, takes in how disheveled Kuroo is already, the mess on his glove, and waits for Kuroo to look at him. It takes a minute, but he does, cheeks red and eyes hazy with lust. Tooru waves his dirty fingers in the air.

“You made such a mess, Tetsu.” Kuroo swallows hard, looks both intrigued and a little apprehensive, like he’s not sure if Tooru’s mad or not. “You’ll have to make it up to me, you know.” A wink and a smirk, and then Tooru’s wandering off toward their bedroom, pulling off his gloves as he goes. He can hear the relieved breath that Kuroo releases, and then the sound of him peeling himself off the wall to follow.


	18. Anonymous asked: naughty or nice: kurodai?

**Nice**

Tetsurou sighed into the dark night at the quiet sound of his alarm. Luckily this was a very special alarm, and he didn’t actually have to do more than turn it off. Arms tightened around his waist at his movement, and Daichi groaned weakly as he rubbed his face into Tetsurou’s chest. Tetsurou smoothed a hand down Daichi’s back, pressed a kiss to the top of his head and leaned close enough that Daichi could hear him, even in the quiet of their warm bedroom.

“Happy birthday, love.”

Daichi sighed against Tetsurou’s skin and pulled back just enough that Tetsurou could see him crack open one eye. “It’s midnight, isn’t it.”

It’s not a question, really. They both know each other too well for that. Daichi already knows that it’s midnight, because Tetsurou takes great joy in being the first person to wish Daichi a happy birthday, even if he has to risk Daichi’s grumpiness at being woken up to do it. And as if to prove the necessity, Daichi’s phone goes off, the short tone that means he’s gotten a message, and Daichi groans and buries his face back in Tetsurou’s chest. That message is exactly the reason Tetsurou sets a midnight alarm. It’s most likely Suga, could be Asahi or Bokuto, but Suga’s the most likely culprit.

The first of Daichi’s birthdays that they’d been together Tetsurou had learned that Suga took every opportunity to be the first person to say happy birthday, and Tetsurou being Daichi’s boyfriend had no influence on that if Tetsurou wasn’t fast enough. It’s been a quiet battle ever since. Tetsurou is pleased to have won this year, and he looks out the window contently with Daichi pressed to his chest. It takes a moment, but then Tetsurou is nudging at Daichi, trying to get him to turn over, which he does reluctantly.

“Hey Dai, look.” Daichi pushes his back against Tetsurou’s chest and lays his arms over Tetsurou’s, and then he finally opens his eyes to gaze out the window. Snow is falling down in soft fluffy flakes, and Tetsurou can hear the quiet, satisfied sigh that Daichi lets out. Tetsurou settles the blankets back over them, tucks them in and then rests his head above Daichi’s as they fall asleep to the sight of the snow covering the world in the soft, tranquil quietness that only ever comes with late night snow when the world is asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
